


Betrayal Of Trust

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fall out from Helen's reveal about her and Stephen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal Of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Betrayal Of Trust  
> Pairing: Nick Cutter/Stephen Hart  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: The fall out from Helen's reveal about her and Stephen.  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Where Do We Go From Here?  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Where do we go from here, Stephen?"

"Don't know. I never loved her."

"How could you betray me like that?"

Stephen kneels down. "I'm sorry, Sir. Helen said you were separating. It was before you and I got closer. I shouldn't have believed her."

"She's a master manipulator but you've had chances to tell me since. Trust is the most important thing between us and we no longer have that. Take off your collar."

"Please forgive me, Nick. I need you. I'll do better."

"It's too late."

Nick takes the collar and goes, leaving Stephen on his knees in tears.


End file.
